


Hurt

by kingozma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Luna Lives AU, Non-Specific Point In The Plot, Oral Sex, Prompto’s Coping Don’t @ Him, Smut, Vaginal Sex, minivan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma
Summary: “i dunno, sometimes i just... want someone to talk down to me. like i’m nothing — you get what i mean? whoof. getting shivers just thinking about it, ahaha...”lunafreya was concerned, but intrigued.





	Hurt

The look on Luna’s face was impossible to read as she urged Prompto out of the comforting warmth of the minivan and out into the crisp evening air.

Prompto rubbed his eyes when he sat up. He wasn’t asleep and she knew that very well, but his eyes still felt cloudy. 

“Mmnnnhey Lunafreya,” he murmured, not wanting to wake his friends, “... Somethin’ up?”

She replied fairly quickly, but her eyes could not seem to meet Prompto’s. “You will see,” was all she said as she took his hand, standing upright, clearly waiting for him to climb out.

Her hair was down, and that was a sign that she was about to bed down herself - what time was it? Prompto managed to glance at his phone before he was led to the tent, which at this point, Gladio was seriously considering not even putting up anymore with the spaciousness their new car provided.

It looked to be 11:37pm exactly. Which was odd, because usually no one else but him liked to stay up this late. Gladio and Ignis were all about personal responsibility, he thought, so they liked to head to sleep right in between the phases of So Early That This Could Only Be A Child’s Bedtime and So Late That This Is Clearly The Schedule Of A College Student. Noct, on the other hand, went to bed early and slept in late. No one really knew how he managed it - how can a prince, without a care in the world, need that much sleep?

Well — the truth is, by this point, Prompto was kind of spacing out, because he was a little nervous. Luna had never looked at him with an unkind eye before, and while he was hesitant to call that look on her face unkind, it was certainly... Ambiguous enough, we can put it that way, to be cause for concern.

Was she angry at him?

She sat quietly slightly to the right of the middle of the uncomfortable floor, and... Yes, there was certainly something off about her. Her stature was a bit different than usual. She sat with her legs together, bent to her side, as she often did, but her shoulders were tense. Her hands were on the floor, as if she was holding herself up.

What could be bothering the Oracle to the King so much that simply her own dignity was not enough to keep her sitting up straight, as it always had been?

“There are matters I must discuss with you, boy,” she said, and now Prompto was _very_ confused. His name had never been ‘boy’ to anyone, especially not in that professional tone of voice.

“Uh... Ye—yeah, sure! That’s fine with me. _Gurl,_ ” he said in kind as he chuckled, in a tone that was markedly playful.

... In a way that Luna’s wasn’t, judging by the way her eyes narrowed in his direction.

“Uh, Lady— Lunafreya,” he corrected.

He still couldn’t quite be sure what she was so angry about, but now he could tell very well that he ought make himself humble.

Of course, because Prompto was now hyperfocused on every little shift in Luna’s body language, he heard that tiny little sigh that came out through her nose before she spoke again, trying to straighten herself.

“I have been terribly... Distracted, lately,” she said, perhaps trying to find diplomatic words for less-than-diplomatic feelings. Her hands were now in her lap, one folded atop the other, her thumb stroking the hand beneath it. “From performing my duties as Oracle.”

“Yeah?” Prompto asked, leaning in a little without even realizing it.

She looked at him again, and this time her eyes met his directly, making his heart stop.

“I have reason to suspect _you’ve_ got a thing or two to do with it,” she said, voice colored by the way she bared her teeth, just slightly. The way she said ‘you’ was clear - she was addressing a shameless meddler who knew exactly what he did.

The only trouble was that Prompto had no idea what he did.

“I...” He swallowed, not wanting to let his quickly-swelling anxiety show so much on his face, “I’m sorry, I — I had no idea I was distracting you. Is there, uh... Anything I should be doing differently?”

Poor, darling Prompto didn’t have much of a sense for when things were his fault or not, he tended to assume they were in nearly all cases when it was ambiguous and leave it at that. Luna was counting on this.

Prompto, of course, was not counting on the way she drew in closer to him, gazing down but still firm, cold. There was a hard dignity on her face that he’d only seen a rare few times, when some terrible emotion was bubbling beneath her impenetrable surface.

Trying to ignore the heat growing in his belly, he simply continued, “I, uh... I just. Wanna help you is all.”

And then her hand was on his thigh.

See - her hand had been on his thigh many times until now, so that wasn’t particularly shocking. But not like this. This was different, and truth be told, Prompto was a little worried.

What she showed when she looked up at him through the tops of her half-lidded eyes was a moment of a devilish smile, which disappeared as soon as she was sure he’d caught it, leaving that same, stony half-frown she’d had on this whole time.

Ah. She was playing a game with him. Prompto very much liked games.

A relieved chuckle found its way out of his throat, and his fingers slowly snaked down her spine, just the way he knew she liked, until his hand settled at the small of her back.

“Sooooo, uh...” He looked away for a second, grinning, knowing full well what was about to happen, “What are you gonna do to me...? Since I’ve been such a baaad distraction.”

Luna was glad that Prompto was starting to pick up on what was going on, but she was worried at the same time, that maybe he was picking up too much at once. She fought herself not to smile at his adorably coy way of speaking, instead burying her face in the crook of his neck and letting out a shaky sigh.

“Ohh, for so long, I,” she breathed, stroking upward from Prompto’s stomach with the backs of her nails, “How I’ve longed to strip you bare and simply put an end to it, already.”

Luna leaned more of her weight into his body, taking his hand that was hovering off the ground and pinning it to the floor as she bit, _hard_ , into the side of his neck.

What came out of Prompto was a high-pitched whine that surprised even himself, as he instinctively struggled underneath her hand for a second - but relaxed again, legs not quivering anymore.

“For the sake of my duty as Oracle,” she murmured in his ear, voice utterly devoid of love, “I cannot allow this to continue any longer. My mind must be free of all distractions.”

He knew he could trust her either way, although this was certainly unusual. And he stopped smiling - with curiosity, with the knowledge that he didn’t have to smile and entertain her, because she seemed intent on entertaining herself tonight.

“And what you’re going to do for me, when I want you to,” she said in between heavy breaths, “Is lie on your back like a good boy. Understood?”

Prompto was so stunned by how badly he found he wanted this that all he could do was blink and nod wordlessly. She hadn’t referred to him by his name this whole time, and he... Kind of loved that. Like he didn’t even have one. Like he didn’t deserve one in the first place.

He thought maybe the fact that he likes that was something to think about critically a little later, but right now, all he wanted to think about was her.

He was about to speak up, thinking maybe she couldn’t see him nod, but she could feel it, and thus spoke up first.

“Good. Good,” Luna breathed, right in his ear. Her hand had already started trailing down his chest, and Prompto could feel the way she shivered the closer she got to the hem of his pants. In reality, despite whatever _absolutely lovely_ role she was playing at the moment, she was more excited for this than he was.

That made him smile, and a happy little ‘mmmhmmm’ noise could be heard buzzing softly from behind his lips.

“That’s it, Lady Lunafreya,” he hummed under his breath as she felt him, not yet unbuttoning his pants, “I’ll be nice and ready for you~”

“Oh, stop your horrid _teasing,_ ” Luna moaned, _oh my,_ and took Prompto by the shoulders, pushing him to the ground and pinning him down there so - not forcefully, not hard, but quickly, that it made his head spin for a second or two.

She half-glared down at him, her cracked dignity positively overflowing. She said, voice trembling slightly, “I have suffered your temptations for far too long, I can’t take it a moment longer.”

Prompto couldn’t help but glance down at her as her lower body just barely hovered over his, her legs spread wide as she straddled him. Swallowing a bit, he then offered with a half-chuckle, “Then you don’t have to wait anymore. Go on.” He smirked up at her, knowing very well he was tempting fate, “Take what belongs to you, I won’t bite back.”

He didn’t expect the way the look in her eyes relaxed, and the ensuing uncertainty only made him want her that much more. She turned a cold look down below his belt, making him bite his lip a little with anticipation - and she started to unbutton and unzip his pants, wanting to finally give him just a little mercy after all this build-up. But, to her surprise, she found that once she pulled down both his pants and his underwear, he was already about as hard as he physically could have gotten.

Luna shot a calm, but perplexed - perhaps unamused, which is all part of her act, of course - glance back up at her beloved plaything, and all he could offer in return was a nervous grin and a little shrug. “I dunno what to tell you, Lady Lunafreya,” he said, his voice both playful and resigned, “You’re, uh, pretty convincing.”

“Even now, you keep testing my patience,” Luna said, glaring down at him as she sat up a bit taller, shifting the skirt of her dress out of the way. “Do not forget your place with me. You could not possibly be any lower, this is— out of convenience.”

That’s how Prompto discovered that, from the moment she’d dragged him in here, she wasn’t wearing anything under that gown. His cock throbbed so hard it hurt, making him wince and bare his teeth a little.

Luna pursed her lips, lowering herself onto his length slowly, torturously so for both of them.

“Good little tin soldiers don’t speak out of turn.”

And oh, gods above, how many parts of him ached inside hearing her say something like that. He dug his fingers into the floor of the tent, finding his hips jolt just slightly into hers with excitement - prompting her to hold onto his hips with a strength he didn’t know she had, to still them - not in spite of her words, but because of them.

She must _adore_ him to call him something like that so bravely, so unapologetically, he thought.

His voice was thin, meek, but he still managed a soft little _”Yes, ma’am,”_ chest heaving slightly. Oh yes, he had no problem being her little scrap metal toy, barely even human, lying perfectly still and just watching as she rolled her hips like that, like she was just using him.

A soft, low and airy groan came out of Luna as she moved against him, not pulling herself all the way up and down his shaft but rather taking as much of him inside her as she could and shifting her hips just so, that his cock massaged deep inside her. Little hints of Prompto’s voice could be heard as he just tried to breathe, deeply and heavily, to keep himself nice and calm so he could serve his Lady as she wanted.

 

Luna noticed this, and she smiled again for the second time tonight, but all it did was remind Prompto that she was unquestionably in control.

“You’re almost sweet when you’re not so loud,” she hummed, leaning back and running her hand down her own stomach, now teasing herself a little as her nails stroked down her mons. She was driving Prompto absolutely wild one tiny step at a time and she knew it, biting her lip as she started stroking around her clit with the pad of her middle finger. Despite her high and mighty performance, she was more than wet enough to go further without any discomfort.

“Ohhh, my little toy,” she murmured, then massaging her fingers into her clit directly, so startled by how acutely good it felt that her hips shuddered as they thrusted involuntarily, a whimpering little moan coming out of her - this only made Prompto chuckle at her, gritting his teeth and controlling his much quieter groans with much less effort than she had to go to.

He felt a bit cockier, seeing her fall apart in just that moment like that. His hips started to gently roll into hers so she didn’t have to move a muscle for this heap of useless tin, and he moaned gently, under his breath, _”Lunaaa...~”_

She was cracking a little, she realized, finding herself coming close very quickly with her fingers working as they were and Prompto inside her, and had to do something very quickly if she wanted to stay in control. M-maybe she’d gotten herself _too_ desperate, _too_ pent-up and horny, because - truth be told, she couldn’t see a way that she could last much longer like this. Not when she caught a glimpse of Prompto propping himself up on his elbows, licking his lips and grinning up at her with those _eyes,_ not when she realized that he probably knew she was almost there.

With a shudder, she then simply pushed his hips back down so he couldn’t move them anymore, a slightly surprised Look crossing his face, and she pulled off of him entirely, thighs quivering despite her cold, stony gaze.

“Put your head back down,” she commanded, “I never told you that you could get up, tin boy.”

 _Ohhhh_ , it was so wrong, but every single time she reminded him of what he was, it sent shivers down his spine. It was _unfairly_ exciting, he had no choice but to obey the perfect lady on top of him and it made him start throbbing until it hurt again.

Once he was completely on his back again, he wordlessly looked up at her, breathless, his cheeks bright red, awaiting her next order like the good, obedient toy soldier he knew he was.

“You aren’t to relieve yourself until I say. Understood?” Her eyes narrowed down at him as she shifted her position, reaching up to hold him by the hair.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathed.

“Good,” she sighed, her own lips trembling for half a second as she made her way up his body until she was right above his face, gazing down at him indifferently. She simply said, “Use your tongue instead,” barely giving him time to reply or breathe as she yanked his hair upward, pulling him right to her.

As expected, he obeyed right away. He began licking her in short, shallow strokes, just underneath her clit with a gentle sort of force that irritated her in the sweetest possible way, her head slowly falling back as her hold on his hair loosened slightly. This seemed to be just as fun for him as it was for her, judging by the soft little ‘mmmm’ noise that came out of him, the sound of it gently rumbling against her.

“Mm—mmph— ah... Touch yourself for me,” Luna groaned, “Please yourself.”

Of course, he obeyed, even if the movements were a little awkward - he reached downward, pausing his tongue for a second as he started stroking himself. The sound of the muffled moan he gave made Luna shiver all over, and she gasped softly, holding him by the hair as he then started stroking her with his tongue again. He went on like this for a short while, clearly prioritizing her pleasure but not ignoring his own as she ordered him to - she wasn’t even trying to hold back the soft moans she was giving now, running her fingers shakily through his hair. But that dedication turned to desperation as he whimpered softly, his tongue finding her clit.

The noise that came out of Luna was positively _undignified_ , ragged, and she grabbed his hair again, pulling him close. Prompto took that as a sign that he was doing the right thing and quickly flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth against her clit, gripping himself a little tighter. Luna’s moans started rising in pitch, shuddering slightly, and Prompto just couldn’t help but smile. In some small way, now he was in control, and ohh, he liked that. He then pointed the tip of his tongue right into her clit, slowly but firmly rubbing at it in tiny little circles. He was close, so close his hips were quivering, but he wasn’t going down by himself.

“OH— gods, don’t— stop— _yes—_ “ Luna gasped, legs shaking a little on both sides of his head, her desperation feeding his, and Prompto whimpered softly into her, begging with his tongue even faster and harder.

This stoic, above-it-all Lady Lunafreya didn’t need much more than that, and suddenly, the tin soldier had a name again.

 _”Prompto— yes— yss— PROMPTO—“_ Within seconds, she was nearly pulling his hair out, thighs shaking as she came, his tongue still working against her wildly, and screaming so loudly that both of them worried someone might hear.

He’d stopped stroking himself sometime during that, wanting to focus entirely on making Luna cum, but he started again once she’d fallen silent again, not yet climbing off of him but softly catching her breath.

Once Luna heard Prompto start moaning again, his voice soft and shaky, her eyes opened suddenly and she managed to lift her leg off of the floor so she could lie down beside him, on his right side, her head nestled into the crook of his neck. She smiled sleepily against him, kissing right under his jawline, stroking his chest lovingly and murmuring next to his ear, _”Yesss, my darling Prompto... You’re doing wonderfully, just a little more...”_

Hearing Luna talk to him like she usually did, with that gentle, safe kindness in her voice, relaxed Prompto a bit. With his free right hand, he cupped the back of her head, kissing her hair and whimpering as he jerked himself off faster. Her soft touch after all this was exactly what he needed, his forehead gently bumping into hers as he started to cum - his hips jolting involuntarily, moaning and crying out softly in that high pitched, desperate little voice of his.

Luna kept kissing his cheek over and over even after he finished, and when she spoke again, it was soft and warm, her eyes absolutely full of love.

“Are you alright? Nothing hurts?” She asked, smiling, her brows knit upward slightly with concern.

“Nn-nnh,” Prompto answered breathlessly, shaking his head. Though he could barely budge, he was so tired, he turned over on his side to face Luna, to show her the flushed, spent look on his face. To show her her handiwork, so to speak - he thought she’d like that.

Her smile widened slightly in that beautifully genuine way that made her cheeks crease her pretty, grey-blue eyes, and she giggled. “I’m glad,” she said, in between heavy breaths, her hand taking Prompto’s now empty left hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing his knuckles one by one. All the while, she was gazing up at him with those perfect eyes of hers.

Luna was being so gentle it almost made Prompto want to cry a bit.

“... Was it alright?” She then asked, keeping Prompto’s hand and gently holding it to her chest, “I— hope I wasn’t. Too unkind. I’ve never tried being unkind before, but when you said you wanted to try this, I... I really did want to. For you and — well, I was curious.”

There was that sweet, unsure girl Prompto knew and loved, smiling and chuckling to herself, seemingly unaware of how _perfectly_ she’d just ravished Prompto.

“Gods— you’re more than alright,” he gasped, still catching his breath, “You’re incredible, Luna. I didn’t even know someone could ever wanna make me feel like that.” The adoring smile on his face matched hers as he took his hand back, readjusting himself slightly so her head was at his chest, wrapping his arms around her and gently hugging her head.

Luna returned the hug, stroking his back and taking in how wonderfully soft and warm he was.

“... You know I really don’t think all those things of you. Right?”

“Course not.”

“I only— because you said you wanted to be spoken to like that.”

Prompto just chuckled again, kissing Luna’s hair.

“I know. And... I appreciate that you just like, went for it, and didn’t make me feel weird for it.”

“Oh, I couldn’t. You’re so incredibly dear to me, I would never want to truly make you feel badly about yourself.”

“... Hey, uh - Luna?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for being so cool about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> it makes me feel really happy and comfy writing about trauma survivors coping w/ their stuff through consensual kink and their partners not being judgmental or making them feel weird for it so - comfy het smut fic. here ya go.
> 
> i headcanon prompto as having complicated trauma feelings abt femdom and being treated like a toy but he’s found a healthy outlet for it i guess!! ^_>^


End file.
